


I'll See You Again

by xxstaindrosesxx



Category: Supernatural
Genre: AU, F/M, Hurt, Kid - Freeform, Memories, Romance, departure
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-03-25
Updated: 2013-03-25
Packaged: 2017-12-06 12:27:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,781
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/735622
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xxstaindrosesxx/pseuds/xxstaindrosesxx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After the death of Dean, Sam feels all alone and spends most of his time with one woman. Believing that there is still a way to bring Dean back, he up and leaves the woman with no note. Six years later, Sam's life is very different and so is that of the woman. Unexpectedly, he runs into her and discovers some new findings. Sam realizes that leaving this woman might not have been the best decision in his life.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'll See You Again

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this ages ago and it's not complete, but I was super into it. I figured that Sam would have spent some time with a woman after Dean was killed for his deal to bring Sam back. This is set basically after season 3, and then later on since I wrote this AGES ago. Please leave some reviews if it interests you.

**Chapter 1: Six Years Lost**

 

 

A brown haired man, somewhere in his middle twenties, lay in bed with a brown haired woman lying on his chest. The both of them were awake, as they had just had sex in the bed of some random hotel room. Their chests heaved up and down as they tried to catch their breath, but they were used to this same scenario, as it had been common for them to do this almost every night. However, the events after the sex were usually different for each individual. The woman would fall asleep, while the man would stair up at the ceiling, thinking about past events that had happened to him. He had been plagued by his very own life, and it seemed like it would never get better.

 

The woman placed her hand on his chest, using it as leverage to push herself up slightly so she could look at him. She had become accustomed to this look on his face: the look of the thousand-mile stare. He would never truly let her in, no matter how much he cared about her. He just couldn’t after everything, and no matter how much this hurt her at times, she stayed with him. “Are you thinking about him again?” She asked with a soft voice.

 

“Yes.” He replied quietly while he still stared up at the ceiling.

 

“It’s not your fault, Sam. You can’t bring him back. Some people aren’t meant to come back.” She stated simply before lying back down on his chest.

 

“He’s only been gone for two months and here I am, lying in a hotel room bed with a woman. It just doesn’t seem like I’m trying very hard to help him.” Sam stated, referring to his brother. There were times when he felt like he had betrayed Dean, like he hadn’t tried hard enough to bring him back. He felt selfish for trying to move on, but every time he tried to have a normal life, he just couldn’t.

 

“Well, excuse me for distracting you.” The woman said rudely as she turned over on her side so she wouldn’t have to face him. He had been like this to her since it started. At times she felt like she was nothing more than just his whore; the woman that he came back to everyday just so he wouldn’t feel alone. The woman that would be the warm body lying next to him just so he could feel.

 

“I didn’t mean it like that and you know it,” said Sam, trying to defend his earlier words. “You can go ahead and be mad at me anyways. I’m tired of fighting.” Sam turned on his side so their backs would be facing each other. It seemed liked almost everyday they had some conversation that ended up turning the wrong way. Then again, Sam hadn’t been too considerate of her feelings. He wasn’t the easiest person to live with now that Dean was gone.

 

The two of them laid there on the bed until they fell asleep. Unfortunately, Sam Winchester had finally chosen to move on once more. He quietly crept out of bed in the morning, sliding on some clothes, and grabbing his possessions. He left the hotel room, leaving her in the bed alone without saying goodbye. He didn’t leave a note or anything. He just left.

 

Six years had passed since that very day. Sam hadn’t seen the woman since that day, and she hadn’t seen him either. Things had changed though. Dean was now back with his brother and had been for some time. Sam had found a way to bring Dean back shortly after he had left the woman in that hotel room. Unfortunately, he had to go a little more dark side than he had ever intended. Bringing Dean back turned out to be useful, considering Dean had to bring Sam back from being too dark. It seemed their life was nothing more than a big vicious circle that would never end.

 

“Why are we stopping here, Dean?” Sam asked as he looked out the window of the infamous Impala. “Birch Run, Michigan doesn’t seem like the most Supernatural type place in the world.”

 

“It’s just a pit stop on the way to our next destination. I figure we need a good rest and since things haven’t been as hectic since the big battle, we might as well take more time for ourselves.” Dean replied as he pulled the car into some random hotel, which had been their lives for years now: random hotel, random people, and random food.

 

“Get us a room then,” stated Sam. “I’m going to the diner next door to get some coffee. Meet me there.” Sam opened up the door to the Impala and shut it behind him. He walked over the gravel on the ground until he reached the diner next door. It was just a little place with a few people inside. He looked up at the sign and it read, “Coop’s Diner.”

 

Sam entered the diner and sat down at the bar up front. It had a metal look to it and so did the rest of the place. The barstools were all covered with a red colored material and so were the booths on the other side of the diner. The main activity of the diner took place behind the bar. All the drink machines were behind there so the waitress would have easy access to them. Behind these drink machines and various other machines, there was the spot where the waitress dropped off the orders for the cook.

 

Sam glanced around the diner for a moment as he only saw a few people. It was later in the afternoon so most likely they wouldn’t be busy again until dinnertime. He glanced back at the waitress who was wearing one of those really ugly uniforms. It had a creamy orange color to it with a white apron part in the front. The apron only covered the front of the skirt part so it was more like the type of aprons that fancy maids would have, but this apron was actually sewn into the entire uniform.

 

Sam could only see the back of the waitress since she was up at the order counter, talking to the cook. He grabbed a menu just to look it over and see if there was anything he would want to eat. As he looked at the menu, the waitress finally came over. “Can I get you anything?” She asked as Sam had his face in a menu.

 

“Coffee. Black.” He stated simply.

 

The waitress grabbed the coffee pot and brought it over to him since they kept a clean coffee cup on every spot where a customer could sit. They simply flipped the cup over when a customer wanted coffee. As she reached Sam at the counter, he put away the menu and finally looked up. The woman gasped at the sight of him and dropped the coffee pot, causing it to drop to the ground and burst into tiny pieces of glass. The remaining coffee in the pot splattered all over the floor. “Sorry.” She said quietly as she bent down to try and pick up the mess.

 

Sam sat there in his seat, frozen, with his eyes wide. His heart pounded in his chest as he just saw the one woman he had left behind in that hotel room six years ago. He didn’t know if he would ever see her again and in all reality, he really didn’t think he would.

 

Another waitress came over and knelt down next to the woman. “Let me clean this up since your shift is over, Claire.” The other waitress said as she started cleaning up the glass by picking up the big pieces first.

 

Claire stood up and avoided Sam’s eyes. She grabbed her purse and jacket from behind the counter before she headed towards the door. She left the diner and started walking towards the sidewalk. Sam ran out of the diner and chased after her. “CLAIRE!” He shouted as if it would make a difference. She kept on walking and he kept on running. Eventually he had managed to catch up to her so he grabbed her wrist and turned her around. “Claire.” He said quietly while trying to catch his breath.

 

“What do you want, Sam?” She asked as if he was just an annoyance. In reality, he had caused her a lot of heartache and tears, but there was no way she was going to tell him that.

 

“Can I talk to you?” He asked politely while looking at her with the typical sensitive Sam Winchester eyes.

 

“I have somewhere I need to be.” She said with a tone that almost sounded like she was giving into him because of those eyes.

 

“Please.” He said as if he were almost begging.

 

“Fine. I don’t have time to waste so you’ll just have to follow me.” Claire stated as she started walking down the sidewalk again.

 

Claire walked down the sidewalk, passing several paths that led up to peoples’ houses. Eventually she turned down one of these paths and walked up to a medium sized white house. Sam followed her as she walked up to the door and knocked on it. He didn’t know what they were doing, but since she had agreed to talk to him, he wasn’t about to ask.

 

After a few seconds, a middle-aged woman came to the door with a little boy. He had brown hair, green eyes, and looked up at Claire like she was God or something. The woman opened the door and Claire kneeled down and opened up her arms. The boy ran into them and they hugged each other. She carefully picked him up and held onto him tightly with her arms. “Thanks for watching him again.” She said to the woman graciously before turning around and walking again.

Sam just watched Claire with the boy and followed her to wherever she was going. “Mommy, Can I have the fruit snacks today when we get home?” The little boy asked.

 

“Of course you can dear.” She replied while walking towards another path. She turned down it and it lead to an apartment complex. She reached some metal stairs and ascended up a couple of flights of stairs until she reached a white door with the number 12 on it. She put a key in the slot and turned it, opening up the door.

 

Clair knelt down and released the boy once she entered the apartment. The first room was actually the kitchen. It was pretty small, just a couple of chairs with a table, refrigerator, a small sink, and a small stove. These were all white except for the table and chairs were brown. Some matching white cabinets to store food were above the sink while cabinets below the sink were also white. Behind the kitchen was the living area. There was a brown sofa with a matching brown chair and another chair that didn’t match the other ones. It was more of a mix of gray colors. In the middle of living area was a brown square table and on either side of the area there were two doors, which led to the two bedrooms.

 

The little boy ran into the living room where some toy cars were lying on the floor. Claire stood at the door and looked at Sam. “You can come in.” She said before stepping inside.

 

Sam stepped into the apartment but just stood there after Claire closed the door. “You can have a seat here in the kitchen.” She stated before going over to the sink and filling up the coffee pot with water. She always remembered how Sam would drink coffee since he was on the road so much.

 

Sam sat down quietly in one of the kitchen chairs. He didn’t really know what to make of all of this. He glanced over at the boy quietly who had been playing with his toy cars and going “Vroom vroom,” to animate them. Then, he glanced over at Claire who was walking towards the table so she could sit down.

 

“So you’re a mom?” Sam asked even though the answer was obvious.

 

“Yes.” Claire answered as she sat down in the other kitchen chair. “His name is William. I call him Will for short.”

 

“Is his father at work?” Sam asked curiously.

 

“His father isn’t around,” she replied. “I’m a single mom.”

 

“Sorry.” He said quietly as he looked at her with caring eyes. “That must be hard.”

 

She just shrugged. “I work at that crappy diner, but it’s worth it. I love him to death so I would do anything for him.”

 

Just as Sam was going to start talking about more serious things, like the past, his cell phone went off. “Sorry.” He apologized before picking it up and answering it. “Hello?”

 

“Hey! Where the hell are you!?” Dean shouted on the other end. “I went to that diner and you weren’t there. What have I told you about disappearing? I hate it when you do that.”

 

“Dude. Calm down,” Sam demanded. “I ran into someone I know.”

 

“Oh, well that just makes it all better. What’s the address?” Dean asked as if he were invited.

 

“Hold on,” Sam demanded before putting his hand over the bottom part of his phone and looking at Claire. “What’s this address?”

 

“Just tell them it’s the only apartment complex on the main road and that it’s apartment 12.” Claire started as she sat up from the chair to go fill a couple of cups with coffee.

 

Sam told Dean exactly what Claire had said. He ended the call and put his phone back in his pocket. Claire brought over a cup of coffee for each of them before sitting back down. Sam took a sip of the coffee and set the cup back on the table. “Thanks.” He said graciously.

 

“So who was that?” Claire asked, wondering who would be showing up at her address.

 

“It’s Dean actually.” Sam answered.

 

“I guess you brought him back after all.” Claire said quietly as she looked down at her coffee.

 

“Claire. Listen. I-“ Sam started but was cut off by a knock at the door. “That was quick.”

 

Sam stood up from his chair and walked to the door, opening it up and revealing Dean. “Dude. How did you get here so quick?” He asked.

 

“I was already in my car so I drove.” Dean replied as he stepped inside and gave the apartment the usual once-over look.

 

“You drove?” Sam questioned. “You could have walked with how small this town is.”

 

Dean just shrugged as he looked over at Claire who stood up from her chair. She stepped up to Dean and Sam. “Oh sorry. Dean this is Claire.” Sam said, introducing them to each other.

 

“Woah really? The Claire? The one that you just up and left?” Dean asked without realizing how stupid he sounded while asking that.

 

“Yeah. Thanks for rubbing it in.” Claire stated with a look of upset on her face. The topic of anyone leaving always upset her after Sam had left her. However, today was worse since Sam was actually there and he had left.

 

Sam clenched his teeth slightly, making the muscles in his cheeks move. At this same moment, Will came over and walked over to his mother. “Mommy, Can I have my snack now?” He asked with his little kid voice.

 

“Of course.” Claire walked over to one of the cabinets and pulled out a package of fruit snacks for her son.

 

Dean’s eyes went wide as he looked at this kid. “S-Sam. Can I talk to you for a moment outside?” He asked with shock in his voice.

 

Sam looked over at Claire. “We’ll just be a minute.” He said before opening the door and letting Dean and himself out of the apartment. He closed the door behind him and looked at Dean. “What?” He asked almost in an annoyed voice.

 

“How many years ago did you leave Claire?” Dean asked with real curiosity in his voice.

 

“Six.” Sam replied simply.

 

“Well, that kid in there looks about five years old. You figure it takes about nine months to bake a bun in the oven. There goes a year right there, give or take three months. Add on another five years and your total comes to six.” Dean explains as he doesn’t make much sense.

 

“What are you on about?” Sam asks starting to look annoyed.

 

“When I saw that kid, I saw you Sam. That kid looks like you at around that age. Hell, that kid still has some of your features. That kid has your crazy ass hair.”

 

“You’re insane Dean. That kid is not mine.”

 

“Did she say who the father was?”

 

“She said he’s not around.”

 

Dean raised his arm and slapped Sam upside the head. “You’re so stupid. That kid is yours.”

 

Sam just stood there and clenched his teeth. He looked upset and he wasn’t sure of what to think. He had disappeared and just left her there six years ago. This kid was definitely the right age for him to be his. He even noticed some of the resemblances in the kid that were in himself.

 

“Got to face her eventually.” Dean said as he opened up the door and let the both of them back in.

 

Sam’s eyes turned to the little kid sitting at the table who was eating his fruit snacks. Sam looked away from the kid because he couldn’t stand it. His eyes ended up landing in the kitchen where he noticed a box of Lucky Charms on the counter. He remembered how it was his favorite cereal growing up. “Hey Claire?” Sam questioned.

 

“Yeah?” She replied as she stood in the kitchen grabbing another cup so she could get Dean some coffee.

 

“Is Will my son?” He asked out of the blue.

 

Claire froze for a moment. She hesitated before placing the coffee cup quietly down on the counter. She turned around to face Sam while trying to hold back tears that weren’t visible yet. “Yes.” She said quietly.

 

“Oh god.” Sam said in shock as he looked down at the ground. “Why didn’t you tell me?”

 

“It’s not exactly like I had an address or phone number to contact you with,” she replied in defense. “I called your cell phone many times after you left and you never answered. After awhile, it said your cell phone was no longer in service so I just gave up.”

 

Sam just fell into the other kitchen chair in complete shock and regret. He had left her there in that hotel room, and in a sense, he had left behind his own kid. He didn’t know the kid existed, but he still left the kid behind. He felt awful like he should be shot for what he did. He knew his father could have turned out bad after his mother’s death, but his father did the best he could. Now, he was the one who was a father, and yet, he had never been there. “I’m sorry,” he apologized quietly. “I’m an asshole.”

 

“Mommy! Daddy just swore!” Will exclaimed as he sat at the kitchen table with his fruit snacks, listening to their whole conversation.

 

Sam looked at his son letting that words sink in. Daddy. He was a father now and those words haunted him because he had never known. He just ran away and left Claire behind. He left her to raise a child all by herself and he could never understand the concept of how hard and lonely that must be. This child was his, and the child had to grow up without a father because of him.

 

“Hey, Will. How about you and I go play with those toy cars in the living room?” Dean suggested so that Sam and Claire could talk.

 

Will jumped up from his seat and ran over to his toy cars. Dean just grinned and walked into the living room, taking a seat on the floor and grabbing a car to play with.

 

Claire sat in the empty kitchen chair now. She sat there quietly as Sam looked up at her. “I’m an asshole and a dick. I’m a complete jerk.” He kept insulting himself like he needed to for everything he had done.

 

“You didn’t know, Sam,” she stated. “Yes, you left, which didn’t feel too great, but you didn’t know you had a child.”

 

“But still. I did leave and I would have known if I didn’t. I want to make this up to you. I want to help.”

 

“I don’t want any false promises that you can’t keep.”

 

“Please.” Sam pleaded.

 

Claire sighed. “Fine. You can stay here for a few days.”

 

“Dean and I have a hotel room though.”

 

“Well, I guess hotel beds are more comfortable than the couch anyways.”

 

“He will stay here.” Dean stated as he stood up from playing with the cars.

 

Sam looked at Dean and didn’t quite understand why Dean would say that. He thought maybe Dean felt partially guilty since Sam wanted to save him. It was Dean who caused Sam to leave, even though Sam had a choice. “I will just get my things and bring them back here.” Sam stated as he stood up, still feeling shocked about the discovery he had just made today.

 

Dean walked over to the door and opened it up. Sam looked at Claire before he left. “I’ll be back in a few minutes. I promise.” He stated. For once in his life, he had intended on making a promise. Those were very few in the life of Sam Winchester since he had a hard time even doing things that he wanted to do for himself.

 

Claire watched Sam and Dean leave through her door. She always hated watching Sam leave. Every time he walked through a door to leave, her heart feared he wouldn’t come back. It was her fear everyday that he would someday come back and then leave again. She knew that if he didn’t come back, she might not survive. On the other hand, she had learned to survive on her own with a child. It was the hardest thing she ever had to do in her life, but every agonizing breath without Sam there, was worth it for her beautiful son. Her son was worth every painful memory Sam had ever caused her. Her son was worth it all.


End file.
